User blog:SetRobOff/All Four One, One Four All: Chapter Two
Chapter one is linked beneath this sentence in case you missed it! <3 http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SetRobOff/All_Four_One,_One_Four_All:_Chapter_One Chapter Two As soon as Maya arrived home from school, she immediately removed the salmon from the freezer to thaw just as her father asked her to do. After the next door neighbor, Mrs. Spivey, dropped her younger brother, Julian, off at home, she toasted a Goober sandwich for him and poured him a glass of orange juice for him to snack on. After telling him to do his homework as soon as he's done eating, Maya headed to her bedroom to start on her own. Sitting comfortably on her bed, she adjusted her eyeglasses and cracked her physics textbook open to read the assigned chapters. Twenty minutes or so later, she put it down and walked back over to Julian's room to collect his snack dishes, assuming he'd be finished by now. As she walked down the hall, she thought she heard the sound of game music which coincidentally ceased as she got close by. His bedroom door was cracked open just slightly but out of respect Maya still knocked before she stepped inside. Julian's 19-inch flat-screen television was off and he was dumping his books out of his backpack. Maya eyed him suspiciously as she leaned down to pick up his empty plate and half-empty juice glass. MAYA: Are you still drinking this or no? JULIAN: No. I'm done. As Maya scooped the dishes up off of the floor, she noticed that the green light of the X-Box 360 was still on. Just as she suspected, he was being sneaky. Maya gave the young boy a stern look. MAYA: Julian, I thought I told you to get started on your homework. No video games until your homework is done; you know that. JULIAN: But Maya....I was only going to play for ten minutes. I swear. Ten minutes, please? MAYA:(shakes her head) Absolutely not. All you're going to do is ask for another ten minutes and another ''ten minutes after that. So, no. Get to your homework now. You know how Dad is and he's going to yell at ''both of us if you're playing this game without doing your homework first. The answer is no and that's final. The eleven-year old boy sighed with disappointment even though he knew just as well as Maya did, if not more, that she wouldn't stick to her guns. Of everyone in the world, his big sister had the biggest soft spot for him and she related to him the most. He was very short and thin with a round face and innocent brown eyes behind a pair of glasses. Besides the gender difference, Julian looked a lot like she did when she was that young before she blossomed with sexual maturity. He was also very quiet, shy, awkward and kept to himself, so naturally, Maya was protective of him and she couldn't stand to see him the slightest bit upset, even if he was wrong. MAYA:(giving in) Alright, alright, fine. I'll give you twenty ''minutes and that's it; I mean it. Julian perked up instantly and turned the game on. MAYA:(cracking a smile) As a matter of fact, put it on two-players so I can kick your little butt! Just like that, they played and laughed together for over twenty minutes until Maya finally put her foot down and made him start on his homework; luckily, he listened without complaint. She went back to her bedroom to finish her homework. Eventually, her parents arrived home from work several minutes apart and to Maya's relief, her father had nothing to complain about for once. After her mother fixed dinner, the family ate together, Maya loaded the dishwasher and then everyone went their separate ways to their bedrooms to relax the rest of the night. Musically talented, Maya was playing her cello in her bedroom when her cell phone rang. It was Frankie. MAYA:(answers her phone) Hey, Frankie. FRANKIE:(wasting no time) Hey, guess what? Lola's older brother, Gio, is throwing a house party on Friday night and we're all invited. You so have to come! MAYA: Ehh... FRANKIE: What? MAYA: Gio's a cool guy. But that's the thing, he's ''too cool ''with like.....everyone. Who knows who he's inviting to this party and what if we run into.....'them', again? FRANKIE: Who? Amy and her stupid friends? Oh, don't worry. I had the same concern but Shay told me that Lola swore to her that Gio wasn't going to invite any losers to this party. So, Amy and the rest of those ratchet bitches are out of the question. MAYA: Okay but what time does it start? FRANKIE: Ten or so. MAYA: Ugh, no way. My dad would never let me. It doesn't matter that I'm turning eighteen this year, have my own car and it's on a Friday night....you know how he is. He'll freak out about the time but he'd be even more pissed about it being a house party. FRANKIE:(sighs) Yeah, I know. But for once, I'd really love for you to come to a party with us. Miles is going too and Winston will be my date but they're going to want to hang with the other guys there most of the night. Meanwhile, I'll be stuck with Zoe and Shay. Shay's always complaining that she doesn't get to dance with any of the boys because she rejects every guy that asks her to dance and she's always hitting on ''another girl's ''guy. And Zoe? Ugh. She just doesn't know how to act. Zoe's constantly talking shit and making fun of people; you know how she is. I love Shay and Zoe but I can't with them sometimes. At least, if you were there, I'd actually have fun. MAYA:(after a brief pause) I'll think of something.... After talking on the phone for a little less than an hour, Maya hung up with Frankie. In that time, she came up with a plan that she hoped would work. So, she left her bedroom and started walking towards the master bedroom. She can hear a loud sports game blaring from the television downstairs in the living room; her father was watching ESPN, sipping a bottle of Budweiser and shouting at the TV like he normally did after dinner. Meanwhile, her mother was in the bedroom alone as Maya hoped and expected. The door was open, so she just walked in where her mom was sitting in the bed watching a recording of one of her soap operas. MAYA:(smiling) Hi, Mom. MRS. MATLIN: Hi, sweetheart. There was a silent fifteen seconds until Mrs. Matlin paused her program and looked over at Maya, knowing her daughter too well. MRS. MATLIN:(smiling) Okay....what do you want, sweetie? MAYA:(tells a plausible lie) Nothing....I just wanted to go with my friends to see that Ryan Gosling movie that came out a while ago. I checked the times for Friday night and there's a 10:00 show. Honestly, this might be the last time it's in theaters and it's not new anymore, so....yeah. Can I? MRS. MATLIN: That's pretty late, Maya. You won't be getting home until after midnight. MAYA: I know, Mom. But I'll be with Frankie, Zoe and Shay. We'll all be driving and we're all going straight to Frankie's for a sleepover. (waits for an answer from her mom but gets none) Come on, please? I never ask for anything like this that often. Please? Maya was to her mother what Julian was to her; so when she put her arms around her mother, the matriach of the house smiled and nodded. While her father was the strict, no-nonsense type of parent, her mother was very easy-going and lenient. It created the perfect balance in the Matlins' marriage because the only one that Mr. Matlin showed any outward sensitivity and softness towards was his wife. So, if Dad wouldn't, Mom would and Dad would go with it. Manipulation was not in Maya's normally docile character but she knew how to play her cards right. MRS. MATLIN: Okay, I'll talk it over with your father....and don't you worry about him. Basically, yes, you can go, sweetheart. If you need any cash, just let me know. As a way of showing grattitude, Maya beamed, gave her mother a kiss and told her goodnight and that she loved her. '''Friday Afternoon' It was a half-day at school, so after dismissal, Maya and her friends headed over to Frankie's house. She lived in a very large, luxurious home; compliments of her father's grand income from his success in Real Estate. Neither of Frankie's parents were home at the moment. Maya, Zoe and Shay had prepared a bag with clothes to sleep over in that night as well as an outfit to wear to Gio's party coming up. In Frankie's bedroom, some upbeat music was playing. Frankie was sitting at the foot of her bed enthusiastically watching Shay and Maya spin, dip, step, twirl, shake and even twerk to the music while Zoe simply sat in a chair, looking at her nails, totally disinterested. Miles, however, was discreetly admiring the dance routine from Frankie's door with a smile on his face. Although Shay had the moves down to a perfection, it was Maya that captivated him and even mesmerized him. When they were done, Shay lowered the music and Frankie nodded her approval towards her friends. FRANKIE: Oh my God, Shay please ''teach me how to dance like that. Maya learned really fast. You guys were really good. MAYA:(smiling) Thanks. SHAY: Sure; just let me catch my breathe for a sec. (laughs) FRANKIE: Sure. ZOE:(raises an eyebrow) Really? That shit was lame. You dance just like everybody else. What was so special about that? Originality..''hello. '' SHAY:(rolls her eyes) Here you go... ZOE: What? I'm just tryng to help. I mean, come up with something unique. And for God's sake, don't ''ever ''twerk again. Especially you, Maya Cyrus, you have no ass. MAYA: Who cares? SHAY: Zoe, you don't have any ass either. ZOE: For a black girl, neither do you. FRANKIE: Who said she did? At least they can dance. I'm trying to learn; maybe you should too and stop being a bitch all the time. Finally Miles walked in, shirtless, sockless and wearing some silver, basketball shorts. MILES:(coyly) No complaints over here. I think your asses are nice. I mean that in the friendliest way possible, of course. MAYA:(blushing) Aaaww, you're sweet. SHAY:(looking at Zoe) See, Miles likes my ass. So, shut up. FRANKIE: Miles, put some fricking clothes on. Jesus Christ.... MILES:(Mocks his sister) "Put some fricking clothes". Be quiet. It's hot as hell in this house; I get it. It's cold outside but it's a fucking desert in here. Miles took a seat in between his sister and Maya at the foot of the bed while Shay sat on the arm of the chair that Zoe was sitting in. When Miles removed a thickly rolled blunt from his pocket, Zoe quickly snatched it from his hand, plopped back in her seat and smiled at him mischievously. MILES: The hell...? ZOE: Lighter, please? Miles just shook his head but instead of arguing he handed Zoe his lighter. She lit up and took a few pulls. While Miles smoked marijuana often, it was only once in a while that his sister and friends participated. This recreational drug use has never gotten out of control for any of them. When Zoe was done, she passed the blunt to Shay. FRANKIE: Ooh, guess who I heard is coming to the party tonight? MAYA: Who? FRANKIE: Zig Novak and Tiny Bell. ZOE: Wow, you're late. I already knew they were coming. FRANKIE: Oh my God, Zig is ''so cute; ''I love Winston, you guys know that. But if I was single, I'd totally date him. MAYA: Zig is ''gorgeous, ''not gonna lie. Miles, in all honesty, has been in ''love ''with Maya since the day he met her in freshman year. It was unclear if anyone knew it or not but that's what it was. After the many girlfriends Miles had that didn't last or amount to anything profound, none of them gave him that warm, sensational feeling he felt whenever he was in Maya's presence. While Miles was highly sought after by female admirers, they all had written him off as a fickle, typical rich kid when the truth is, none of them had what he was looking for on the ''inside. So, hearing her compliment another guy's looks made him a tad bit jealous but he wasn't going to show it. Zoe, however, made no such attempt to hide hers. ZOE: Hands off. Zig is my ''crush. Don't even think about it. MAYA: Zoe, I just said he's a good-looking guy. That's all. I'm going to the party to have fun. I couldn't care less about the boys there. I want a boyfriend some day but not tonight. So, relax. MILES: "Some day" could come sooner than you think.....(snickers shly) Just saying. He wasn't sure if Maya actually got the hint but she smiled and gave him a quick but affectionate rub on the back of his hair. Miles and Maya had a bond separate from the one she shared with Frankie. Although his sister was her best friend, Maya could talk to Miles about anything. They would laugh together and share inside jokes that no one else would catch on to. He was truly a great friend to her and she was thankful for him. For Miles, he was always so soft-spoken and gentle around Maya, even slightly paranoid about ever hurting her feelings or rubbing her the wrong way. This was not the character he showed to the rest of the world, only Maya had that affect on him. Shay passed the blunt to Maya. SHAY: Well, shit, I want a man as soon as I can get one. But you all are so excited about Zig and Tiny of all people but I'm not. Eew. What happened to Gio's 'No Ratchet People' rule? Those niggas are straight ''bums. ZOE: Shay, shut up. They are not bums. They may deal drugs but they're sexy as hell and they know how to dress, especially Zig. Don't be dissing my future hubby like that, okay? FRANKIE: For once, I concur with Zoe. Honestly, Tiny and Zig may not make the best choices in life out in the street but they're actually really nice guys. They don't usually start shit. Trust me, if Lola and her brother thought they'd be a problem, they wouldn't have been invited. Shay simply shrugged. She was normally a friendly person but she was often judgmental, particularly regarding boys. Zig and Tiny's lifestyle turned her off completely. Especially in Tiny's case, it was simply what she deemed "stereotypical black boy activity" that made her reluctant and even embarassed. Maya, however, was quite curious about Zig, even though she wouldn't admit it out loud. She's never had an actual conversation with him but like most girls, she thought he was cute. Still, that wasn't the only thing that mattered to her; she knew little about his character. MILES: Earth to Maya. (Waves his hand in her face) Are you ever going to pass that? MAYA:(shakes her head teasingly) Nope. MILES:(smiles slyly) Oh yeah? MAYA:(challenges him) Yeah. On cue, Maya took another pull of the blunt and they both made an O-shape with her lips as Miles leaned his face towards her. With their lips less than an inch away from each others, Maya slowly blew the smoke into Miles mouth that he absorbed slowly. They laughed shyly at one of their many minor ways of flirtation. ZOE:(annoyed) Are you serious? FRANKIE:(cracking up) You guys are gross. Give me that. She playfully swiped the blunt out of Maya's hand and took a hit of her own. Suddenly, Frankie's twin brother, Hunter, appeared in the room. He entered so silently and steathily that, in their already paranoid marijuana high, his mere presence caused everyone to flinch. That wasn't the only reason; he also had a short temper and a dark demeanor. His silvery-blue eyes had a coldness and a lack of feeling in them. The minute he spooked everybody with his sudden appearance, they all eventually laughed. Everyone but him that is. FRANKIE:(still laughing) Hunter, you scared the shit out of us! Don't do that again. SHAY:(jokingly) Grim Reaper. ZOE: Worse. '' Hunter ignored Shay and Zoe's wise cracks and looked at his sister, speaking to her in a low but serious tone. HUNTER: When are you guys leaving for this stupid party? FRANKIE: A little later on tonight. Why? HUNTER: Because Mom and Dad are away for the weekend and I'm inviting Arlene over tonight. I want peace and quiet as soon as I can get it but you guys are all annoying and loud. Before Frankie could respond, her cell phone rang. Her eyes lit up and she smiled brightly, as she always did whenever she was speaking to Winston or around him. FRANKIE:(cheerily) Winston! Hi, baby. She excused herself and walked out of the room to talk to her boyfriend in peace. SHAY:(teasingly) Oooh, Hunter's inviting Arlene over, you know what that means. ZOE: To do what? Make those video game characters fuck? SHAY: Right? That's gotta be it. What's he going to do with that little....whatever you want to call that, of his? Shay and Zoe slapped each other high-fives and laughed like hyenas; however, Hunter just silently glared at them. Even when they got quiet, he still grilled them with those icy eyes of his. SHAY:(nervously) Chill. We're just playing. ZOE: Yeah. Stop looking at me like that. It's.....weird. Miles shook his head and chuckled lightly; not to mock his brother but to warn Zoe and Shay to stop teasing him. MILES: You guys never learn.... MAYA:(kindly) Hunter, I'm sorry. I promise; we'll try to keep it down. Once we leave, you'll have the place all to yourself for most of the night. Hunter was yet another person that Maya's contagiously gentle soul brought a sweeter side out of, so he actually grinned for the first time since entering the room. Although he was only a few months younger than her, Maya had an adoration and protectiveness over Hunter almost as strong as the one she had for her own little brother. Unlike Zoe and Shay, who got on Hunter's nerves, Hunter more than just tolerated Maya; he genuinely loved and respected her as if she was another Hollingsworth sibling. HUNTER: It's okay, Maya. He scratched his head and blushed; something he only did when he was either around someone he genuinely liked(which wasn't many people at all) or when he wasn't being completely honest about something. ZOE:(rolling her eyes) Ugh. (Sticks her finger in her mouth and makes gagging noises) All eyes landed on Zoe; even Shay knew when enough was enough. Just like that, Hunter was glaring and frowning again. MAYA: Leave Hunter alone. He's my baby. Don't tease him. Hunter gave Maya a quick nod of grattitude and then cast one more evil look at Zoe and Shay before he left the room. Ever entranced by Maya's charm, Miles smiled and put his arm around her. MILES: What would we ever do without you? MAYA:(blushes) Oh, stop. She giggled and hugged Miles back. A couple of minutes later, a picture-text message came through on Zoe and Shay's phones. Silmultaneously, Zoe and Shay gasped out loud and dropped their phones onto their laps, absolutely stunned and dumbfounded. MILES: What the hell happened? MAYA: You guys okay? Zoe and Shay didn't respond; they just sat silently, staring at each other with their jaws dropped open. '''Text From Hunter: Little WHAT? THIS? Wrong. Now shut the fuck up.' From his dark but dimly-lit bedroom, Hunter cackled wickedly, sounding like The Joker, as he fastened his belt and adjusted his pants. His sense of humor was just as dark as his no-nonsense side. Having made his point, he nodded and smirked proudly to himself. After hanging up with Winston, Frankie walked back into her bedroom and took a seat. ZOE: Frankie, oh my God, do you know what your crazy ass twin just did? FRANKIE:(puts her hand up) I don't wanna know. Thanks. SHAY: Well, anyway, tonight's going to be fun. MAYA: Totally. Even my dad was nice enough to throw in some extra bucks in addition to what my mom already gave me for the "movies". FRANKIE:(winks at Maya) Wow. That's enough to buy all of our "tickets". ZOE:(confused) Movies? Are you bitches that ''high that you forgot that we were going to Gio's party tonight? I don't recall anyone mentioning any movie. Frankie, Maya, Miles and Shay all got quiet and stared at Zoe as if she had two heads. FRANKIE: Wow, Zoe, you are ''slow. ''I cannot. Everyone in the room burst into laughter at Zoe's failure to catch on to the 'code talk'. SHAY: We are going to the party, Zoe. The movies is where Maya's parents ''think ''she's going. DUH. They all laughed even harder but Zoe was fuming. Even though everyone in the room was cracking up at her expense, her angry, conniving eyes could only focus on Maya. ''You wanna laugh, bitch? ''Zoe thought, wickedly. ''I'll get the last laugh before this night is over. Trust me. Uh-oh. Category:Blog posts